The present invention relates to a connecting structure of connectors which can connect the connector, particularly the connector which is electrically connected to a specified electrical component such as an air back, with relatively higher reliability of electrical connection.
In an automobile, for example, there are provided a number of electrical components. Almost all these electrical components are connected to a power supply by way of electric wires such as wire harnesses. The electric wires are electrically connected to connectors which are provided on a stationary member such as an electrical junction box including a junction block, relay block, connector block and so on, and an instrument panel.
Among these connectors, there are some connectors in which reliability of the electrical connection is particularly severely requested depending on the electrical components to be electrically connected. Specifically, there are some specified electrical components such as an electronically controlled fuel injection device, an airbag, for example, which require more strict management than other electrical components from a viewpoint of safety. These apparatuses must be managed so as to be free from malfunction, and so, in the connector to be electrically connected to the air bag (an airbag connector), for example, reliability of electrical connection is particularly severely requested.
For this reason, it has been proposed that the specified connectors such as the airbag connector are provided with connector covers, so that these connectors may not be disconnected when they are once engaged and connected with the connectors of the electrical junction box or the instrument panel.
More specifically, after the airbag connector has been engaged and connected with the connector of the electrical junction box (a connector for airbag), the connector cover is provided so as to cover substantially the whole body of the airbag connector, so that the electrical connection between the airbag connector and the connector for airbag cannot be released unless this connector cover is removed. In this manner, the reliability of the electrical connection of the airbag connector will be enhanced.
Although the reliability of the electrical connection of the airbag connector can be enhanced by providing the connector cover in this manner, the connector cover becomes inevitably large, because it must be covered over and fitted to the airbag connector.